Pups Save an Eagle
September 15, 2015 September 18, 2015 | writer = Scott Albert | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = Pups Save the Woof and Roll Show | next = Pups Bark with Dinosaurs}} "Pups Save an Eagle" is the 2nd half of the 25th episode in Season 2 of PAW Patrol. It premiered in Canada on September 15, 2015, and in the United States on September 18, 2015. While enjoying a hike in the woods, Mayor Goodway's backpack slips down the side of a cliff, with Chickaletta in it! The backpack is perched way out on a limb, with an eagle's nest not far away and Mayor Goodway is sure Chickaletta will be the eagle's lunch! Ryder calls Chase to winch the backpack and EMT Marshall just in case the chicken falls. No sooner do the pups rescue Chickaletta than they discover the eagle is caught in twine and tied to her own nest. Skye swallows all her fear and rescues the eagle by executing some sneaky maneuvers to get close enough to bite the twine to free the majestic bird. That pup's gotta fly! Mayor Goodway is going for a hike on the mountain trail with Chickaletta riding along in her backpack when she stops to catch her breath. She also notices a mother eagle in her nest above on a cliff edge, and it's clear that Chickaletta is not match for the eagle. However, as she puts the backpack down, a moth settles on Chickaletta, who had woken up from a nap. Spooked, the Mayor attempts to shoo it away, but ends up hitting her backpack and sending it and Chickaletta over the safety guardrail and down the cliff. Thankfully, the backpack gets caught on a branch midway down between the road the Mayor's on and one lower down the mountainside. With nothing else to do, Chickaletta goes back to sleep, while the Mayor calls Ryder for help. At The Lookout, Ryder is busy when he gets the Mayor's call. Knowing that Chickaletta is no match for the eagle, Ryder summons the pups. Marshall ends up wrapping the pups up in a blanket, but they all share a good laugh before heading topside. Once there, Skye is scared of how dangerous the eagle is to small animals, like Chickaletta and herself, but is allowed to stay behind while Ryder has Chase and Marshall come with him to help Chickaletta. The team deploys, and Ryder has Chase join him with the Mayor while Marshall goes to the lower road in case he needs to reach Chickaletta from there. With the team in position, Chase attempts to pull the Mayor's backpack up with his winch. Though he succeeds, Chickaletta pops out and falls down to where she is caught by Marshall. With her safe, the team prepares to go home, but the shrieks and cries of the mother eagle cause Ryder to hesitate. Taking a closer look with the Pup-Pad, Ryder finds the mother eagle's leg is tangled in the bramble of her nest by a shoelace that was mixed in with the twine, rendering her unable to fly off to get food for her baby. Realizing they need to help the mother eagle or her baby will starve, Ryder summons Skye to help. Though she's scared, Skye agrees to her duties with saving the mother eagle. Once Skye arrives, it's clear that the mother eagle is in too much of a state of panic to allow Skye to free her, even going so far as to try and attack Skye by pecking at her. Knowing they need to distract the mother eagle somehow to give Skye an opening to bite the shoelace and cut it, Chase uses his spy drone UAV as a decoy. It works as with the mother eagle distracted by the drone, Skye is able tot fly in and bite the shoelace and cut it, freeing the mother eagle. Chase then quickly gets his drone to safety, and with everyone safe, the Mayor thanks Ryder before he and the pups head home to the Lookout. Chickaletta dips into the backpack and reappears with a cob of corn to munch on while the mother eagle returns with food for her baby, leaving the Mayor to have a good laugh at her purse chicken to end the episode. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *The Eagle First Responders : Use his winch to hook the backpack holding Chickaletta and raise it up to Mayor Goodway. Later, use his spy drone to distract the eagle while Skye frees it. : Use his ladder and stand below Chickaletta in case she falls. Also ends up having to hook Chase's winch to the backpack. Backup Responders : Break the twine in which the eagle's foot is entangled. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Half Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with Skye on titlecard Category:Episodes with multiple characters on title card Category:Episodes with the eagle on titlecard Category:Episodes where Chase gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Marshall gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Skye gets called for backup Category:Episodes written by Scott Albert Category:PAW Patrol Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes